This coming year will deal, primarily, with (a) determining the types and amounts of teichoic acid being excreted by Streptococcus pyogenes and its stabilized, physiologically isotonic L-form and at what stage of growth is excretion most pronounced for each of these organisms and (b) obtaining proof that the swollen membrane observed in lipoteichoic acid treated glomeruli and kidney preparations in tissue culture is the basement membrane. Also, studies will continue in this area on the possible detection of biochemical perturbations long before morphological destruction is apparent in such treated tissue preparations. Finally, (c) antibiotic sensitivies of a group b, type III streptococcus will be compared before and after its reversion from the L-form.